


DimensionStuck

by JeanElementalNinja



Series: DimesionStuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: How Do I Tag, What Have I Done, What Is Wrong With ME, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanElementalNinja/pseuds/JeanElementalNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to bake the end of the world -by A.Hussie:<br/>First add an Upd8<br/>Then, proceed to add Twelve Fangirls<br/>Finally, add a 'videogame' of your own creation.<br/>(Its a mix of my own NORMALStuck with other 'Stucks I do not own.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All my friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+my+friends).



> My first Work here WOO! Hope you guys like it hehe.

_**== >START** _

Everything started with a webcomic. Homestuck. That's what it was. Twelve Fangirls, One Upd8 and a 'videogame' is all you need for the end of the world...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone please tell me how to do the colors ;-;

_**== >** _

A 14 year old teenager walks down the streets of Buenos Aires, Argentina. Today is a very special day. Today it is the last day of this highschool year. What will the name of this girl be?

**_== >Enter Name_ **

You cannot enter a name because this is Real Life and this girl already has a name anyway!

**_== >_ **

Your name is Felicitas Andersen, though you prefer the nickname Jean.Why Jean? Because Jean Grey is awesome, that's why. You are 14 years old and counting. Your birthday is not far from now. Your Skype is elementalJean, imitating the Homestuck chumhandles. Your favourite color is Teal.

As previously stated, today is the last day of highschool. What will you do?

**_== >Jean: Enter your Front Lawn_ **

You proceed to do just that. You open the black door and step inside. You then close the door again.

**_== > Jean: Enter house_ **

You then enter your house. You quickly run upstairs and into your room. You open your laptop to see you have 3 Skype messages and that Homestuck has a new upd8.

Ah, how you love Homestuck. Your favourute character is John Egbert and Dave Strider. John because, according to your internet friends, you act like him and Dave because...well...He is cool, you guess? Oh and really goddamn hilarious.

****_== > Jean: Answer friend_ ** **

_FF: Jean._

_FF: JEANNN_

_elementalNinja is online!_

_EJ: What._

_EJ: WHATTTT_

_EJ: XD_

_FF: XD_

_FF: Have you read the update yet?_

_EJ: WOMANG. I JUST GOT HERE XD_

_FF: OH. OH OKAY. I didn' t tho._

_EJ: Do you want me to read it then?_

_FF: YUS._

_EJ: KK. brb._

_FF: Ok._

********************************_== > Jean: Read Homestuck Upd8_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

You click the update and...it's blank. Only some text:  _"Check you mail -A. Hussie"_

****_== > Jean: Report to FF_ ** **

_EJ: It only says "Check your mail"..._

_FF: WELL THEN... GO._

_EJ: Ok...?_

**********_== > Jean: Check mail_ ** ** ** ** **

You peak into your front lawn form the window downstairs. There's a teal package on the floor. No wonder it's on the floor, you have no mailbox.

**_== > Jean: Get package._ **

You go outside and get the package. It is labeled for you so take it to your room.

_EJ: I GOT IT._

_FF: WHAT? THERE WAS ACTUALLY SOMETHING?!_

_EJ: YES!! A TEAL PACKAGE WTF?!_

_FF: OPEN IT._

_EJ: OKAY. HERE I GO._

**************_== > Jean: OPEN IT!!_ ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**JEAN: Oh, you gotta be shitting me.**

**???: what is it?**

**JEAN: ...O_O**


End file.
